Kingdom of Terror
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: It all started with a game of Hide and Seek. Now they're being hunted by a murderer. And nowhere they hide is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Oh look, I'm posting something. Decided to do a classic someone-gets-murdered-by-someone-in-the-group-and-the-group-has-to-figure-out-who-before-they-all-die story. I'm nowhere as good as Kaiimi however. Kaiimi's amazing with horror stories. Anyways, let's get this story started. I still own nothing in this story.**

Mario was relaxing when the phone rang. It was a quiet day so far, and he was up for some excitement.

"Hello?"

"Mario! I'm hosting a party at the castle tonight; do you and Luigi want to come? It's going to be really fun!" Peach sounded really excited.

Mario looked over to Luigi, who was playing some computer game.

"Luigi, coming?"

"Naw, I have to finish some stuff up." While Luigi looked over at Mario, a faint "BOOM" sound came out of his computer, which made him jerk back to screen.

"Oh no..."

Mario told Peach he was coming and he'll see her soon. He hung up the phone and went upstairs to get his cell phone.

"See you later, Luigi." Luigi was too deep in his game to notice Mario leaving.

He exited their house and walked down the path to the main Mushroom Town. Many Toads were strolling around doing their everyday business. A few called out to Mario, which he responded to. Several minutes later, he arrived at the castle, which already a few people were milling about in.

"Heya Mario! Excited for the party?" asked Toad.

"Somewhat. Peach's parties are sometimes flops." Mario responded.

Just then Peach strolled up to everyone.

"Guys, I forgot the stuff."

"You're kidding me, right? We came out here just to hear you forgot the party stuff? I'm leaving." Many others agreed with Wario and were about to leave when Peach stopped them.

"Come on guys, I'll make up for it. Let's have a slumber party instead!"

"NO. Remember last time?" Everyone glared at Peach.

She sighed. "What about this. Let's just have a huge game of Hide-and-Seek. Fine?"

Everyone agreed with this suggestion.

"I'll be the finder. Okay? Now then, 1. 2. 3..."

Mario was the first one out of the room, with the rest of the partygoers following. They split up and ran in all sorts of directions. Mario decided he was going to hide in a bedroom, so he leapt up the stairs. Donkey Kong and Diddy went to the workout room in the basement, while Toad and Toadette went to the kitchen. Mario didn't notice the person following him up...

"98. 99. 100! Ready or not, I'm going to find you all!" Peach decided a good starting spot was the floor she was on, so she ran all around trying to find someone.

Either she was very bad at finding people or they were too good, for a half hour had passed when she entered the kitchen and found Toad and Toadette eating snacks.

"Found you guys!" she giggled, "now you guys have to go the main room while I find the rest of them!"

"Fine, but can we bring snacks?"

"Sure."

Peach decided the first floor was empty, so she headed up to the second. She noticed a door ajar, so she grabbed it and threw it open.

"Found yo- HOLY-."

Lying on the ground was Mario, with a knife sticking out of his back.

"Oh god, oh god. Mario, please tell me you're joking. Please..."

The shout attracted everyone else, so soon the hallway was filled with guests trying to see what happened. The Mushroom Police was called to sort everything out.

"Guys, I think you should go home..."

Not wanting upset Peach more, everyone left, curious to know who killed Mario.

"Who would kill Mario?" Diddy asked Donkey Kong while they exited the castle.

"An enemy of his. Or someone who hated him. Or just some insane person."

"Wait, if no entered the castle the whole time, _then someone at the party was the murderer._ And he's probably going to get someone else at the party next."

"Diddy, that's crazy. You've been watching too many horror movies."

"Hmph. Well, want to go for a swim?"

"Sure."

Daisy was filled with various thoughts as she walked to the hotel she was staying at. She decided to relax them all with a smoothie from the restaurant. Birdo and Yoshi said goodbye to each other and ran home quick, as they didn't want to be killed themselves. Wario and Waluigi decided to hit a bar, for there was nothing else to that night.

Peach was still up when her clock chimed twelve times. She sighed, and decided it was finally time to go to bed. Sleep wouldn't come to her, though. Thoughts of Mario constantly hit her as she tried to fall asleep and escape from reality for a bit. When she decided she couldn't sleep, she got up and decided to stare out of the window in front of her bed. The town was quiet at night, with no cars rolling through the streets. It was peaceful for the town that was usually loud and bright.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her door open. All of the servants were asleep and the police had left, so who was it?

"Hello Peach. Do you know who I am?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Peach.

"I'm guessing you killed Mario."

"You are correct."

Peach thought it was strange that she wasn't angry at the murderer. She couldn't explain what she felt about him.

"But I am not here to kill you. I know you loved Mario very much. I am here to tell you how you can join him again."

She perked up at this. The murderer could tell how she could see Mario again? Peach didn't stop to think how the person would show her.

"Take this rope and tie it up to your ceiling."

Peach grabbed a nearby chair and got up on it. She tied the rope very firmly to the ceiling.

"Now then, make a noose with it and put your neck in the noose.

She followed all of his directions carefully. Soon, she was standing on the chair, with the noose around her neck.

_I'm going to see Mario again, _she thought, not noticing how she was about to hang herself.

"Kick the chair away."

Peach did and there was a small _crack_. The murderer laughed silently and left, leaving Peach's lifeless body dangling from the noose.

**In case you didn't pick it up, the remaining characters are: Daisy, Birdo, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Diddy, and Donkey Kong. So review, say who you want to live, who you want to die, who do you think the murderer is. Also, cookies to the people who guess the (very obvious) game Luigi was playing. Yes, I am cheating by not involving Luigi in the story. I should shut up now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still not dead! Thank goodness there's iPod copy-paste support, or else this would have never been posted. Why? As usual, procrastination and a certain game. **

It was silent in the recreational center as Diddy and Donkey Kong entered. The only other person there was an attendant at the front desk. He looked up when the duo approached and accepted DK's card, which he scanned and handed back to him. The attendant soon went back to using his laptop.

"It sure is quiet here," Diddy remarked.

"Well it is midnight. Not surprising at all," responded DK.

"I'm going to go grab a banana nut bar. See you at the pool." Diddy headed off to where the vending machine was.

"Alright then."

DK headed to the pool area, ready for a swim in the cool water. He leapt in, noticing the water was slightly hotter than usual. The ape dismissed it and started to do laps around the pool. The water continually got hotter, until DK decided something was wrong and he should get out of the pool. He swam toward the nearest water, but it was too late for him.

DK noticed bubbles rising toward the surface, which was unusual for a pool. Then he noticed the intense heat surrounding him. He put two and two together. _He was being boiled alive._He quickened his pace, trying to get out of the pool, now deathtrap, as fast as possible. Just as he reached for the ladder, the heat became too intense for him. DK screamed as he took his last breath, his flesh already being boiled away.

Diddy munched on his banana but bar as he headed down the stairs. The vending machine took several kicks before dispensing the snack, so Diddy hoped DK wasn't tired yet. He didn't notice the silence as he entered the pool room.

"Sorry I'm late; the stupid machine didn't want to work."

As he spoke, Diddy noticed little bits of brown stuff floating on the water's calm surface. He also noticed the lack of a large ape.

"DK? Where are you?"

There was no response. Diddy started to panic a little.

"Tell me you're trying to prank me."

There still was no response. The spider monkey leaned over and peered into the water. Large white objects sat on the bottom, unmoving.

Diddy started to fear the worst. He leaned out and picked up a bit of the brown stuff. Its texture was very familiar to him.

"Oh Grambi..."

He then passed out on the tile.

Daisy ordered room service, and then put the receiver down. Food would hopefully put the worrying thoughts off. As she waited, the flower princess decided to call Peach in the morning to help take their minds off of Mario's murder. Maybe she'll persuade her to go somewhere for a while A knock pulled Daisy out of her thoughts. She got up and opened the door, where a tray of food waiting. Daisy picked the tray up and closed the door, enjoying the delicious aroma coming from it. A bowl of mushroom soup and a fruit punch was sure to help her relax.

As she slurped up the soup, Daisy noticed something sticking out under the bowl. She put aside the bowl and pulled it out. It was a sheet of paper with a list of names, the names DK, Mario, and Peach crossed out. A suspicion of what it was started to gnaw at her, but she pushed it aside and decided to show it to everyone in the morning to see if they could figure out what it was. Daisy left voicemails telling everyone to come to her hotel room in the morning because she found something.

When Yoshi woke up, he noticed he had a message on his phone. He checked it, and then headed to the hotel Daisy was staying at. When he arrived, everyone from the night before was there. He took a seat and chatted with Daisy until the final person, Diddy came. His eyes were bloodshot and his sister Trixe supported him, revealing something was obviously wrong.

"Did something happen?" asked Birdo.

He sniffed. "Yeah, some killed DK!"

Everyone dropped their mouths in shock. Daisy's suspicions started eating at her again, so she decided it was time to prove it wrong and it was just a coincidence. She picked up her phone and dialed Peach's number. It rang for a while, which gave everyone enough time to recover and to wonder what she was doing. Someone, not Peach, picked up.

"Hello? This is Toadsworth."

"Toadsworth? Why do you have Peach's phone?"

"She hanged herself last night."

Daisy dropped her phone in shock. It couldn't be. It was just a coincidence. Or was it?

**Well, along with this, I am now officially taking requests! The basic rules are: Only Mario fics, horror, supernatural, sci-fi preferred, NO ROMANCE AT ALL, try to stick with oneshots, but twoshots are fine, nothing over T, and requests by PM. I'll PM you back if I accept it. Also, *throws MrLRocks78 half a Jaffa cake.***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wheee, a new chapter. I have nothing else to say.**

Daisy hung up as Toadsworth started breaking down into hysterics, sobbing about his dear Peachy. She wished this was all a dream, but when it comes to things like this it never was.

"Guys, I have to show you something." She pulled out the list and passed it around, gaining curious looks as her friends read it.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but that list is of everyone that's going to die."

"Are you sure?" asked Birdo.

"Everyone who's dead has their name crossed off. It can't be coincidence, can it?"

She could tell some people were thinking she was crazy, but Daisy tried to ignore it.

"Mario, Peach, and DK are crossed off. They're dead. And we're all next."

Everyone started getting up.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're leaving. You're obviously crazy," they responded.

"Wha-." But they were gone.

Birdo walked down the steps leading to the station. She had walked just to listen to Daisy's madness, and it wasn't worth it. Since she was so tired, Birdo decided to take the subway instead. After buying her ticket, she checked the listings for the next train to Eggsport. 5 minutes.

The platform was oddly empty. Generally, stations were packed no matter what time it was, but Birdo didn't notice. She was just glad she was going back to her home. Five minutes passed quickly, and soon a train was pulling up. As she got on, she noticed the section she was in was empty. Birdo grabbed a seat as the train started pulling out of the station.

Ten minutes passed before Birdo noticed something odd. The train was speeding up and it hadn't stopped once. Not caring she got in trouble, Birdo got up and starting going through the cars. There was something she couldn't place her finger on as she approached the conductor's car. Then it hit her. _It was empty._

Birdo went into it. The last thing she saw was a wall speeding towards her.

It was all over the news. Unmanned train 3247 had collided into a wall, with the only casualty being a Birdo Eggit. It was unknown how and why the conductor exited the train, leaving the poor girl to die.

Daisy stared at the TV, her eyes and her mouth wide open. Another one of her friends dead. She decided she needed fresh air and went outside, where the night sky was glowing. She stood there for several minutes, trying to clear her thoughts. As she turned to enter, Daisy felt a presence behind her. Before she could see who it, she felt the point of a sharp object on her neck.

"Hello Daisy," the person sneered.

"Who are you?! And what do you want!?"

"To kill you."

"What?!"

"Unless you do me a little favor. Then I'll leave alone for the rest of the night."

Daisy decided to hear him out, before doing something.

"What do you want?"

"In Mario's house, there's a red stone. Get it for me."

"But what if Luigi is there?"

"Figure it out yourself. Now then, are you going to accept? Unless you want to die, which I can easily help you with."

Daisy wasn't sure what to do. She had no clue why the person wanted the red stone. The troubled princess decided to accept.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"When you get it, put the stone in the old tree near the castle." With that, the object was removed and the person walked away.

Daisy took a deep breath. She decided to search in the morning, when it'll be brighter and Luigi wouldn't be asleep.

"Hi Daisy! Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope, I'm really hungry right now."

"Great, I'm cooking pancakes right now! Come on in!"

As Daisy followed Luigi into the house, she could smell the aroma of pancakes floating through the house. A laptop sat on a table, playing a song about some place called the Nether. Luigi ran into the kitchen while Daisy took a seat. She wondered why he wasn't sobbing over Mario, when it hit her: no one must have told him.

"Looks like I'm out of syrup, I'll go buy some," Luigi noticed as he slid the pancakes onto a plate,"be right back."

He sprinted out of the door, leaving Daisy with a plate of plain pancakes and a perfect opportunity to search the house.

**In other news, I'm writing a new oneshot. It's a crossover, and that's all I'm going to say.**


End file.
